Classic Sakis (Sallie)
'''Sallie Mae Nickerson '''was a troublemaking girl created by JeremyH1 (later known as JeremyHerrera VA) based on a high school female bully Jeremy known back in his high school time. She always wanted to get things her way. If they didn't, she would often take revenge. She got sent to prison after witnessing the strength of street knowledge as a result of getting held back after being expelled for making a fake lockdown. However, she managed to escape, and she started taking revenge on Mr. Montgomery and her other haters. After a long struggle, she was then recaptured and executed with her ex-girlfriend Kaylen Jones. She along with Kaylen Jones was mentioned a lot in The Vengeance of Sallie 2: Keeping Up With The Nickersons the movie. Full Name: Sallie Mae Nickerson Born: May, 1995 Died: November, 2016 Reason: She got executed after she got killed and got burned by fire along with her ex-girlfriend. Aged: 21 Religion: Unknown, but does love horror stuff and evil things, possibly occultist Voice: Grace (normal, JeremyHerrera VA version / The Vengeance of Sallie (last few episodes)), Amy (normal, The Vengeance of Sallie version, loud strong voice, when angry), Scary Voice (formerly angry voice, when furious), Kidaroo (former angry voice), Kayla (JeremyHerreraVA's epilogue voice), and Shy Girl (crying tantrum) Ethnicity: White Politics: None, but feels far right. Relationship Status: Formerly In a Relationship (Lesbian, LGBTQ), broken up with her ex-girlfriend Kaylen Jones. Then, she had an affair with her ex-boyfriend JeremyHerrera VA. Jeremy used the "affair" to get her busted & executed for good. Nationality Background: White British/American Sexual Orientation: Lesbian/Bisexual Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Pig Zodiac Sign: Taurus Gender: Female Likes: Black Metal, Death Metal Fast Food, Piradigm, Seavites, Villains, Horror movies, Horror television shows, freaky weird stuff, Junk Food, Sodas, Unhealthy drinks, being a bully to Jeremy and his friends, deviant art, tumblr, computers, internet, 3DS, Nintendo, Pokemon, Mario, gothicism, The Joker, Ghost Rider, Slender Man, Jeff The Killer, Creepypasta, Comic-Con, sarcastic, being picky, vampires, bats, piranhas, eels, occultism, being far right, being pride of herself, being sloth from doing homework and stuff that's important for school, being wrath, anime, some cartoon, Tim Burton, stop motion, getting revenge, occultism, being a cheater, and making out with her (now former) girlfriend Kaylen Jones. Dislikes: Getting grounded, being in trouble, detention, ISS (in school suspension), getting expelled, turning her head invisible, sharks, hippos, baby shows, morality, education, documentaries, things that are not Mario and Pokemon (like Jak & Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Sly Cooper, Sonic The Hedgehog, Donkey Kong, etc.), some classic rock bands, eating healthy foods and drinking healthy foods, Dave and Goliath, kid shows (except some that she considers okay), LGBTQ community (now really interested into that), multiculturalism, getting karma, Evan Lee-Robertson (who is an ally/friends with Jeremy and his friends), her ex-boyfriend Jeremy (along with his friends and family and allies, including Jared), especially some actors and actresses she dislikes; being defeated and humilated, not getting things her way or what she wants, Peace, and Romance (she's not into romance and relationships, then later, now dating her girlfriend, Kaylen Jones in "The Vengeance of Sallie". Unfortunately, they were broken up after she got caught cheating and having an affair with her "fake boyfriend" Jeremy Herrera VA, then later on Jeremy breaks up with her after she went to jail before she is going to court with Sallie's family, her ex-girlfriend and ex-boyfriend and her former high school principal Mr. Montgomery). Category:1995 Births Category:Troublemakers Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Criminals Category:Jerks Category:Demons Category:Humanoid Category:Non-humans Category:Villains Category:People who act like Decepticons Category:Destroyers Category:Nintendo Fans Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:GoAnimate Characters Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Comedy world characters Category:The Vengeance of Sallie series Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Manipulative Category:Business Friendly (characters) Category:Business Friendly Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bad Girls Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Scary characters Category:Bisexual Category:Bisexuals Category:LGBTQ Category:Revenge Category:Hackers Category:Affair Category:Affairs Category:Jeremy Herrera VA Category:ElectroLyghtnyn Mullings Category:Heartless Category:Dead Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:2016 Deaths Category:Occultist Category:The Vengeance of Sallie 2: Keeping Up with The Nickersons the movie Category:LGBTQIA